Til Death Do Us Part
by Tortoro15
Summary: Falling to the hands of Zombozo, Ben dies. Rook, feeling a bit depressed, Gwen feeling confident, and Kevin feeling confused, try to resurrect Ben, only to find some unhidden consequences instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Zombozo again? I thought we put him in Plumber Jail yesterday?" Ben asked, dodging a quick attack. He rolled to the side and glanced at Rook with confusion.

"He was. But unfortunately during the transport, he escaped," Rook replied back and blasted orange energy at the crazed clown, who easily dodged it.

He frowned, "Well what does he want? Usually someone would run away so they could plan revenge against me."

"Maybe he has no plan so instead he just attacks first," The Revonnahgander suggested, ducking behind a car.

"Yeah and thanks to me using the omnitrix before the battle, it's timed out," He huffed and cowered his head. "You try to attack him, I'll go hide somewhere and attack when you distract him."

"But you have nothing to fight with, how will you protect yourself?" Rook asked, glancing with worry at his partner.

He grinned, "You should know me well enough that I always come up with something. And call some Plumber backup. I feel like we'll need the help."

Rook nodded reluctantly and pressed the button on his badge, that would inform Plumbers he needed assistance. He turned back only to see Ben retreating into the alley.

"Come out, come out where ever you are Tennyson. I only wanna play," Zombozo taunted darkly, searching around the buildings for the omnitrix user.

Ben began to run around the corner so that he was beside the zombie clown. Rook saw his partner a couple yards away from him and nodded at him, running out of the corner.

"If you are looking for my partner, you should know he is gone. He left to go get help," Rook informed, grinning up at him.

Zombozo frowned but smirked, holding up a small blaster. "You don't know what you're dealing with alien freak. I suggest you run now before I blast you up like a bird. And I'll do the same to your partner."

Ben took this time to look around, finding anything that would affect the clown. All he could spot was trash and abandoned boxes in the corner of the alley. He huffed and spun around, watching Zombozo getting closer and closer to his partner. Rook didn't seem to affected but he could tell that he was getting nervous, not for his safety but for Ben's.

"Ben will defeat you, like he does to everyone. I suggest you rethink before my partner comes with help," Rook grinned, holding up his Proto-Tool.

Zombozo looked at the weapon with disinterest and smiled, "I know Tennyson's here. I'm not stupid on what you're both planning. Tennyson's trying to take me out huh? Well how about this-" He latched his arm around Rook's body and tied him up, holding him like a rag doll. "What's Tennyson going to do now. You'd better get out now or I"ll ruin that little blue face."

Green eyes widened and he knew he had lost this battle, there was nothing to do that would save Rook. He had to show himself or..

Ben stepped out of the alley and put his hands up, narrowing his eyes, "Fine you got me. Drop him or else."

"Or else what Tennyson?" He taunted, his smile widening, "You look pretty defenseless right now. What are you going to do about it?"

The teen smirked and crossed his arms, "Oh I'm not going to do anything about it. Help's going to arrive and you'll wish you ran instead of staying here."

"I doubt that boy," He said as he pulled out a small human gun and aimed it towards Ben's heart. "I heard that nobody's ever used a gun on you. Let's test that and see if you make it out alive."

Ben glanced over at the worried Rook, who had been released onto the ground like a discarded object. Rook was staring at him with worry and mouthing the word 'run' repeatedly. But he have him a straight face, saying he wasn't running away from this battle. It just wasn't in his nature.

Zombozo grinned, "Any last words Tennyson?"

"Yeah, have you always been a freaky alien clown your whole life?" Ben insulted, literally laughing at death in the face.

He frowned, "Goodbye Tennyson." And that's when he pulled the trigger.

Ben's face went from grinning to horror, as a loud bang echoed in the clearing. His green eyes turned dark as he glanced down below his collarbone, which had started soaking up blood. He touched it gingerly before the entire injury set in and his eyes rolled back in his head. His body collapsed like a doll against the concrete and all Rook could hear was his voice screaming out at Ben's fallen form.

Grabbing his badge, he quickly spoke and rushed over to his partner, not caring about the armed zombie clown behind him. "BEN TENNYSON HAS BEEN SHOT. I REPEAT BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON HAS BEEN SHOT."

He threw the badge down and picked up his partner, lifting up his shirt to find where he had been hit. Thankfully it had not been at his chest but near his collarbone. But as he felt the back of Ben's body, he could slightly feel the bullet under the skin. But the worst part was that it wasn't as big as he thought.. it felt as if it had been scattered into a million pieces in his body. That wasn't good..

"Ben!" Rook shook his partner but was glad he could see his partner at least breathing. But he was losing too much blood and he could see the white pavement start to stain a scary red color.

Zombozo just stared at the scene with utter pure happiness as he grinned evilly. By getting rid of the teen brat, everything would be so much easier. He wouldn't have to worry about cops or Plumbers anymore and he could finally do what he had been trying to do for 6 years; steal emotions from people. But right now he could see the Tennyson boy unconscious with his new partner. He didn't seem to respond at all and looked dead at the moment. Oh wasn't this going to be great! Just imagine all the chaos that would erupt when he told everyone!

He wasn't sure how long he had thought about all the exciting things that would happen but Plumbers started to arrive and he took this chance to depart, going to the first 'unique' bar he came in contact with. This would be a sweet celebration especially with the bragging rights that he killed Ben Tennyson.

When Rook had looked up at his injured partner, he could feel the presence of Plumbers starting to arrive. Many paramedic vehicles arrived, 911 and Plumber vehicles. Max Tennyson arrived on the first vehicle and sped towards his grandson and his partner. He took Ben's body in his arms and put his head near his mouth to hear breathing.

"What happened?" Max's dark eyes looked over at Rook. "What happened to my grandson!?"

"Zombozo attacked us. Ben could not transform since he had used up the battery earlier and hid behind the alleyway. He managed to catch me and forced him to come out and then proceeded to shoot him. The bullet grazed his heart thankfully but hit something and broke into many pieces. He is unfortunately losing too much blood," Rook informed, handing over Ben to his grandpa. He nearly winced when he saw blood drip from Ben's arm and fingers onto the floor making a trail of blood from the epicenter.

"We need to transport him to the hospital, I don't think we can do anything at Plumber HQ. He needs alot of blood to accommodate the loss in his body," Max mumbled to himself as he slowly put Ben on a nearby paramedic stretcher. The paramedics quickly wheeled the boy into the ambulance, with Max and Rook following after.

The ambulance quickly veered off, heading as quick as possible to the hospital a couple miles away. The truck shook and Rook shivered lightly at how.. silent it was.. Ben would of hated this.

"You're Max Tennyson correct?" A man asked, glancing from his computer at the older man.

"Yes, I am. Is there anything wrong?"

He sighed, which didn't assure anything on the old man's chest. "I'm afraid so. Your grandson's blood type is type O-negative, which means its pretty rare. We don't have any at the hospital so this may end bad for him. Unless you can find a blood donor in the next hour, his chance of survival will be pretty thin."

Max's eyes widened and he put his head in his hands with worry, "That's going to be impossible. Who's going to have blood like that?"

"Gwen? Are her and Ben mostly similar? Contact her," Rook suggested, glancing at Ben's heart monitor.

"Can you look up Gwendolyn Tennyson's profile? Maybe she has the same blood type," Max asked the man.

He only nodded and researched her, smiling as her profile flashed on the screen, "You both are extremely lucky. She seems to be a perfect match. Contact her as soon as you can."

Max whipped out his phone and quickly called her as Rook's expression brightened slightly. Ben was going to be alright? But the bullet was the next problem. It could be damaged severely around his body and the doctors would have to go inside and retrieve them. He shuddered.

"Ben's been shot. We need you to come and donate some blood."

"..."

"Thank you Gwen, we appreciate this greatly."

"..."

"Yes we'll be at the Bellwood Hospital. I'll alert you of the room, just hurry as soon as you can."

"..."

"Love you too darling."

Max dropped his phone onto his lap and looked down in grief. Rook, feeling like the situation was partly his fault, sighed, "I am sorry Magister. I should of tried to prevent Ben from becoming too close. Adding that I was the one he tried to save. I should have not put myself in danger."

"Rook, listen. It's alright, don't put the blame on you. We'll find Zombozo and add those charges on his person. We won't let this go by as nothing. We just need to focus on Ben. That's all we should worry about."

He stared sadly at his partner, who was beginning to be prepped for an immediate surgery. There were white bandages littered over his body, wrapped up tight to secure the blood for now. But Rook could slowly see the dark red slowly staring to stain Ben's upper chest.

The ride to the hospital was deathly long as Rook became more and more anxious. He had kept staring at his partner from then on, not sneaking a glance to anything else but him. But Ben had become paler and he knew that Ben's heartbeat was getting slower.

As soon as they had reached the entrance, immediately Ben had been careful taken out and quickly rushed into the nearest unoccupied hospital room. Rook, unalert of his surroundings, began following them until Max grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stop. "You aren't suppose to follow them. Let the men do what they need to, to help. Ben'll be fine, he's a strong kid."

"I hope you are correct. Where is Gwen?"

"Right here," A gasping voice said, rushing over to her grandpa and cousin's partner. They looked at her with relief. "Where's Ben? You gotta explain everything to me."

Max smiled, "Good to see you to Gwen. Ben's just got pulled into the ER. You better hurry so they can proceed with the blood transfer. He's not looking too well."

She didn't bother to reply as she rushed into the double doors and hurried to assist her cousin. Rook could only watch as he became useless, only hoping that everything turned out all right in the end. This was up to the doctors and Gwen to repair.

* * *

Gwen had returned half an hour later, looking slightly pale and swaying on her feet. Kevin had arrived in his car, rushing over to his girlfriend and swearing that she could of at least warned him before. She had donated over 3 pints of blood for Ben and left her completely weak and exhausted.

Ben's parents had also arrived along with Gwen's, who had automatically stuck to her side, wishing her thanks for helping her cousin.

Rook wasn't sure what was the difference between each human's blood, but he honestly didn't care at the moment. When he heard the words, 'Ben's not looking to good' from Gwen, his heart nearly shattered right there. But of course, he couldn't assume things yet. He needed to wait for the doctors to announce any news.

And to his surprise, the doctor had arrived 30 minutes later, saying the procedure was a complete success. The only downfall was the bullet had hit his collar bone and had turned into a large bullet into many fragments around his entire torso. But there was thankfully a couple pieces only and the blood from Gwen had helped significantly. There were stitches around and inside his body, which everyone and including Ben had to be cautious of.

"You all can visit Benjamin, but please be aware only 3 at a time and that he's asleep. He needs much sleep to heal the injury so please don't touch him, which will probably stress him out," The doctor noted, glancing at all the guests, "He can overnight visitors but we need to be noted ahead. And please remember you all are in a hospital. Be curtious to other patients."

And as much as Rook wanted to go first and see Ben, it would feel pretty disrespectful if he did. So Ben's parents were the first ones to go, along with Gwen and her parents, and Kevin and Max. He had decided to go last and alone, one, he wanted to see Ben himself privately, and two, he still felt like the situation was his fault.

Seeing Max and Kevin leave the double doors where his partner was held, Max walked up to him and sighed. "He's doing alright. Don't worry, but it would take the stress of my shoulders if you could stay tonight and watch him. Ben's parents have to work but Sandra will visit tomorrow at noon at the latest. Gwen and Kevin need to return back to college to pack their things and they'll come back and visit. Would you do it?"

"Of course sir," Rook smiled, "I would do anything for my partner. Now if you do not mind, I would like to see him."

Max stepped out of his way without another word and followed after Kevin down the hall. Rook swallowed and walked into the door, which held his partner.

The first thing that hit him was the massive use of antiseptic and alcohol. Just inhaling the medical supplies have him large shivers on his spine. The next thing he noticed was the whiteness that decorated the room. There was hardly any other color _but_ white. And the most important thing that popped out was tan colored skin of his partner. Blankets covered his body, probably to trap the heat for healing or something along those lines. There were many bandages wrapped around one part of his body, which were pretty thick, almost like a cast.

Rook's eyes wandered to the table, which held all of Ben's information. Next to it was a clear jar filled with water, which was colored a light red. But at the bottom of the jar, sat the bullet that was shattered into pieces. They looked so.. small to cause any significant damage but apparently it had.

The entire scene disgusted him greatly. What kind of alien went so slow as to purchase a human gun and kill one? He knew how much Ben's villains hated him but he had never knew it was this bad. Aliens usually purchased weapons on black markets, which were highly illegal by the Plumbers and other governments around the universe.

Rook decided to sit beside his partner, dragging a chair over and curling his fingers around Ben's hand. He felt useless right now, unable to prevent such a dangerous act of murder from happening. Gosh how he felt sick right now. Maybe getting a smoothie would cheer him up.

A groan of pain alerted him of Ben's consciousness and he smiled graciously. "I am pleased you are awake. I was starting to get worried."

Ben rubbed his eye and yawned, "Rook? What happened?"

"Zombozo. But you are alright now. The Plumbers are catching the clown, so you should not worry about him. But how are you feeling? The doctor said you would not be awake for another couple of hours," Rook's response was. Green eyes glanced down at his hand, which was intertwined with his partners. Catching his partner's gaze, he blushed and snatched his hand away. "I apologize, I did not mean to wake you."

"Rook. Did the doctor say.. anything about injuries?"

"No. I do not recall any problems with your body. He said that they removed all bullet pieces and that you were perfectly fine. Is there a problem?"

"Either it's just the soreness I'm feeling or I've lost the feeling to my entire left arm."

* * *

**New story. Yay. I forgot about this in my documents for months.**

**~Tortoro15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean you couldn't predict this? You have all your machines! You could of seen this coming!" Max yelled at the doctor.

The doctor cowered but tried to remain as best calm as possible. "I'm sorry sir. We couldn't have seen everything. I had checked his arm for any problems but the computer had alerted that there were no more pieces in his body. It seems that there was a small one and had grazed his nervous system and hit the shoulder joint. I'm sure surgery should be able to fix everything."

"You better be sure. When's the earliest you can perform the surgery?"

The man shrugged, "It all depends on young Benjamin. Last time I had checked, he was unconscious before you informed me. We don't want to try anything that will hurt him."

"Well let's go see my grandson then."

The two men walked into the hospital room and weren't surprised at the amount of people gathered. Ben's parents had made it, along with Gwen and Kevin and Rook, who had stayed the entire time. Ben was reading a Sumo Slammer comic and giggling slightly to himself as he flipped through the magazine excitedly.

Everyone took notice of the two men arriving, except of course Ben.

"What did the doctor say? Is Ben going to be alright?" Sandra asked desperately, worry filled in her eyes.

Max frowned and glanced over at the poorly trained doctor, "I don't know. Apparently something managed to hit Ben's nervous system and shoulder joint so that would explain why he can't feel his arm. But I don't know about the necessary surgery for it though."

"It seems that Benjamin's awake," The doctor mumbled, rubbing his chin. "How are you doing?"

Ben looked at the doctor and put down the comic with his good hand. "Well fine, considering."

"Considering what? Your arm? Just a simple mistake! We can easily fix it like we did to your injury earlier. We just need to get everything ready so we can perform the surgery," The doctor assured with a smile.

But Ben seemed unconvinced by everything he had said. "I don't know.." This doctor just vibed that he was untrustworthy.

"Don't worry, it will be a quick procedure and it'll be done within an hour. Promise," He oversmiled.

Ben's eyes narrowed but he nodded, "Sure, I guess."

"Great! We'll set him up in the computer for the earliest scheduled date and we'll alert everyone. He'll be perfectly safe," He assured, "By the way, the name's Dr. Ozobmoz."

He left in a hurry, leaving everyone slightly confused.

"So Ben," Max said, drawing everyone's attention from the strange doctor. "How you're feeling?"

He rubbed his shoulder, "A little sore. If I move around my injury, it hurts pretty bad. The nurses gave me some medicine but I think I ran out.."

"Oh well can't have that. I'll be sure when I leave, to tell the nurses outside," He waved off and ruffled his grandson's brown hair. "You just rest up and I'm sure you'll be back on the field with Rook in no time."

The teen smiled goofily and nodded, laying his head back and turning away from the large group. He closed his eyes tightly and in seconds dozed off, probably from the pain he continued to feel or the small amount of drugs running through his body.

* * *

When Ben awoke, his room was an erie black, except for the small panels of light from the door's blinds. It kinda scared him until he gathered his wits and shakily pushed himself from bed. The entire room was empty, not even Rook was to be found. He pushed himself to his feet and held onto the bed tightly, his feet not entirely comfortable with the recent change. Just as he was about to move, something restrained him to the bed. Glancing at his arm, he saw a IV inside, stuck down with tape. He held his breath as he ripped it off, nearly screaming at the pain that came after. He limped to the door slowly and looked out the door's blinds to the outside.

His eyes widened at the sight.

The strange doctor that had come in his room earlier was talking quietly to Max and Rook, who were beyond furious.

"You're keeping something from us. What is it?" Max questioned.

The man shrugged, "I'm not keeping anything from you both. I just said that Benjamin can't have any visitors. He's going to be put into surgery soon."

"What do you mean he can't have any visitors? I don't care about the surgery, let me see my grandson!"

"I'm sorry but I can't. That would be breaking hospital rules. And you don't want me to get the authorities after you Plumbers. I suggest you both calm down and return home before I do something I regret," The doctor warned, his black eyes narrowing.

"Regret this," Rook pulled off the corner of the man's face, which was revealed to be Zombozo. The clown hissed at his change and fell back onto the ground. The alien smiled at his handy work and dropped the ID mask, crushing it into pieces on the floor. "I cannot believe I had not realized it before. Ozobmoz is Zombozo backwards. Most uncreative if you ask me."

The clown's eyes narrowed, "Well you won't Tennyson. He's due for a little laugh at the circus."

Before Ben could even spin around, his brain fuzzed and he began to sway on his feet. He touched his head gingerly before he collapsed, the last thing he saw was the million of clown faces in his vision.

But he was able to do one last thing before he passed out. Scream out his phobia.

"Ben!" Rook yelled out, hearing the scream of his partner behind the clown. He rushed towards the door only to be smacked away by Zombozo.

"Ah, ah, ah," He shook his finger, "You aren't going to see poor Tennyson. My little minions are taking him far away and finishing the job. Oh it'll be a sweet finish to this long saga. I can see the boy _suffer_ for what's he done to me."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Max spoke up, pulling out a Plumber weapon.

"Not like you have the chance," He pulled out a marble and threw it to the ground. A large grey gas appeared, thick enough to make both Plumbers cough harshly. "Ta!"

As soon as the smoke cleared, Rook threw his gun onto the ground hastily, "I should have done something again! How can I protect everyone else if I cannot protect my own partner."

"Calm down Rook, we'll get him back," Max softly assured only to flinch back at Rook's anger.

"No, if we just wait, Ben can be in more trouble. Did you not hear him? He needs help! And if you are not going to assist me, then I will deal with this issue myself," Rook bent down and picked up his weapon and stomped out the door, not giving his boss a second glance.

The old man glanced at the soles of his feet sadly, "I feel like this is only the beginning."

* * *

Ben awoke to many chills running up his spine and he jumped up. Gazing at his surroundings, it seemed like an abandoned circus.. which only confirmed the fears in his head. Zombozo had kidnapped him and Rook and Max where no where to be found. They were probably looking for him right now.. but he didn't have anything trackable at the moment so they could find him.

"Hello Tennyson," A echoey voice spoke behind him.

Managing to turn around and face him, Ben gave his most unfeared face, "Zombozo. What do you want?"

"The question is what do I not want," The crazy clown rephrased. "I don't want you alive and I don't want your stupid friends to come find us. What I'm going to do to you won't be pretty. You better savor this cause you won't feel peace after I'm done with you."

"I've beaten you before and I'll do it again," Ben warned.

"But there's a disadvantage you've gotten about. You still aren't 'healed' correctly, so anything excessive will tear your pathetic stitches and what not. You can't do much without that proper surgery I had promised you. So I'll give you a deal. You can give me that little omnitrix and I'll return your body to your family; after I've dealt with you first."

"No way! You aren't getting the omnitrix from me and I'm not going to die from you," He managed to stand and sprint away, trying to keep a reasonable distance from himself and the clown behind him. But he could hear his footsteps not far along and he quickened his pace. He dashed behind a stack of wooden crates and laid back on it. He caught his breath for a brief second before the crate beside him was shot through, leaving a large hole the size of a basketball in it's place.

"Don't think you can escape from me. You can't leave this place, not without my permission! Once I'm done with you, you'll be feed to the lions!" Zombozo shrieked out, his menacing laugh echoing afterwards.

Ben managed to get to his feet and continue away, careful not to make a sound that would draw attention to him. He found a wide open exit that lead to the outside. He could already feel freedom running through his brain as he continued faster and faster until..

"You aren't leaving Master, Tennyson. We haven't even started the main event!" A bundle of hair wrapped around his midsection and pulled him away from the door, throwing him into the farthest crate. Frightwig appeared from the ceiling and smirked, clapping her hands happily. "Oh this is too much fun! I can finally show you what I'm truly made of."

Another round of whips headed towards Ben, until he quickly dodged and rolled to his side. Pain erupted from his injury and he hissed in pain, sprawled on the floor. He felt her presence come closer as she examined him with a curious eye, "Don't tell me one hit is gonna hurt you. You're weaker then I remembered... _Perfect enough_."

Ben's eyes widened as her whips came upon him once more and he nearly dodged. He was thrown against another box and he quickly picked himself up, hurry to try and escape. He found another exit but was reluctant to try and escape. If that exit had a guard.. shouldn't this one as-

"Lookie what I found," Thumbskull grinned, picking up the crate that Ben was hiding behind. "A stowaway! The boss'll love you!"

"You stupid Thumbskull! That's what the boss brought. Or did you forget?" Frightwig interrupted, appearing beside him.

"Uh, I knew that."

"Sure you did. Now grab him! Boss told us we could play around with him for a while."

The teen gulped and grabbed the closest thing near him, which was a crowbar wrenched into a crate. It was completely rusty, which showed that it wouldn't do so much damage but it was good enough. He rammed it into Thumbskull's leg and then towards Frightwig's face until her monsterish hair caught it in time. "You really are much more trouble then you're worth."

She threw the crowbar back at him and Ben covered his head for protection with his only good arm. His green eyes glanced back up and she had disappeared, nearly surprising him when she latched her hair on his ankles and lifted him upside down.

"Now we're gonna play a little game. Perhaps you know this game as 'Pin the tail on the Donkey' but we're changing it to 'Pin the crowbar on the stupid Tennyson boy'," She grinned and lifted up the crowbar he had thrown previously. "We're gonna have so much fun."

His eyes widened in fear until he heard the familiar ring of the omnitrix. He had forgotten it until now! Digging out of the clown's grip, he didn't bother to pick an alien and slammed down on the faceplate. Frightwig cowered at the light and her eyes widened, hoping that the boy wouldn't hurt them with the worst alien he possessed. Until she glanced at the alien did she laugh.

"What is this? A fish?" She snorted.

Ben looked down at the alien and stared in horror, "No, not Walkatrout!"

"It doesn't matter about the name. What's this thing going to do? Use it's cuteness to lure me to let you go? Not a chance fishboy. You better run while you have the chance," She grinned, whipping the ground beside him in a warning. "_Run_."

Walkatrout didn't hesitate to run, not bothering to find another entrance. Right now he just needed to find somewhere safe to hide. But he had one thing on his mind as he ran for his life..

_Rook, hurry up and save me._

* * *

Finding Ben wasn't as difficult as he imagined it to be. Sure Ben didn't have a badge and he currently wasn't traceable from the omnitrix, but where would a crazed up clown want to take a teenage boy for revenge? And of course a circus tent hit him.. well not literally.

As he rushed towards the nearest and only circus tent into town, he hoped he was correct. Who knew what Zombozo was up too with his partner? Maybe Ben was already dead?

He shook his head firmly and speed faster, careful not to speed. He couldn't think that Ben was dead. There was just no way! Ben was too.. Benish for that too happen.

He pulled up at the tent and rushed out of the car, not bothering to close the door and running straight towards the entrance. When he entered, it was larger then expected and scattered with wooden boxes. They stacked to the ceiling, which made it difficult to search around, like a maze.

"Ben," He whispered, back to a crate. He looked around and found a box which had been destroyed. The whole determined it as a person, not that large or heavy to cause something that damagable. "Ben," He mumbled again, continuing to search around. He heard a couple of grunts, familiar to fighting and he hurried to that direction. Peaking his head into the corner, his eyes widened to see Ben and three human like people crowded around. His partner didn't look to good, his skin drained of all his color and was currently tied up by.. hair?

"Now Tennyson, are you going to give up or continue to fight. You don't have much of a chance anymore. We'll make your death as painful as possible," A bald man said with a grin, hissing out.

"Oh I don't think he'll do anything anymore. Let's have some fun before we send him to the boss," A woman with freakish hair noted, touching Ben's face with satisfaction. He yanked out of her grip and struggled.

"Leave me alone! I swear I'll-"

"Don't bother Benjamin," Zombozo appeared, clapping in happiness. "Good job crew, you sure scared him out of his shoes! But it's time we get to real business. We don't have much time you know." The clown walked over to the teen and slapped him across the face, nearly making him cry. "Just for your information, if you struggle or anything, we won't be easy on you anymore. If you get out of turn, we won't be nice. Understood?"

Ben spat in his face as his answer, "I don't care what you do to me. I'm not listening to a stupid excuse of a clown like you."

"Insolent boy," he hissed, slapping his face once more, "You show respect me or I'll kill you right now."

"What're you going to do? Slap me to death? Nice try."

Zombozo grinned insanely as he pulled the gun which had nearly finished the job yesterday. He touched it softly and spoke in a quiet voice, "I had hoped I wouldn't have to resort to this again. But you and your untamed mouth are just too much trouble. I'll make this as painless as possible and when I'm done, I'll deliver this to the Plumbers. They'll love it."

He put the barrel against the middle of Ben's forehead and touched the trigger. "And I could have chosen to shoot your heart. But if I shoot you in the head, you'll gain brain damage or even worse die on instinct correct? Nothing will be able to save you."

Working fast, Rook used his Proto-Tool to distract Zombozo, which had nearly started him to death.

"A Plumber here?" The clown muttered with anger and pointed to the place he had seen the blast come from, "Get whoever's there! Don't let them escape."

"Who said anything about escaping?" Rook said, coming from the shadows.

"Oh you're that stupid partner aren't you? Get him slaves! Don't let him distract me from my job," Zombozo ordered, waving the gun in the air.

The trio did as they were told, charging towards the Revonnahgander. But Rook skillfully latched his weapon to one of the ledges above and watched as they all crashed into each other like dumbies.

"Where'd he go?" Frightwig questioned, searching around before her eyes spotted him up. "There!"

"Get 'im!" Acid Breath said.

And this lead to Rook using their powers against them and skillfully avoiding them as quick as possible. Frightwig was tangled up in her hair along with Acid Breath and Thumbskull had been successfully knocked out by a simple knock on his 'nail'.

He managed to get back to Ben and Zombozo, who hadn't really changed positions. Ben was beginning to gain a cold sweat and began to hyperventilate as the crazed up clown slid one bullet into the gun.

"It's going to sad once your gone. You were the only thing that kept me working. The goal was to kill you by the way, ever since you were 10," He mumbled and aimed the gun towards his forehead. "Any last words?"

"Do not touch him!" Rook interrupted, skidding into the clown's view.

Zombozo pretended to act surprise and sarcastically said, "Not a surprise. Those idiots couldn't keep a baby at bay. Now what are you going to do about it? I believe I have the upper hand," His eyes darted towards the gun.

His orange eyes narrowed, "Not only would you be named a criminal but your records would be under murder. We'll report you to the human authorities and you'll be sentence to death prison by the Plumbers afterwards. You'll be headed towards the Null Void."

"The Null Void, huh? I've heard of that place. Only the baddest of the bad go there," He smirked, "Sounds like my kind of party."

"Lower your weapon now! By the orders of the Plumbers."

Ben's eyes darted towards his partner's shaky ones and the zombie clown's confident ones. He couldn't even predict what was going to happen. He felt sick in his stomach and his body ached all over. He felt useless and dead at the moment. He couldn't even conjure up the energy to speak. But maybe he could lighten the situation hopefully. Try and take the gun away.. but currently it was aimed at his forehead.

His eyes widened and he glanced at Rook who was currently looking him with distress. He winked with his left eye and glanced over at the gun. 'Move,' He mouthed at his partner.

Rook catching what Ben was trying to do, smiled and pointed his Proto-Tool at Zombozo. "Think quick." Shooting right at the clown's midsection. Unluckily, Zombozo was able to understand his motives and quickly shot at Ben before feeling the force of the alien's shot. On contact, he remained unconscious on the floor.

Orange eyes stared in horror and rushed over to his partner, his mouth agaped. He hadn't expected for the clown to react so fast.. had Ben expected this? No, impossible, why would Ben want to do this? Unless this was his plan all along.

Bralla-Da.

There was so much more blood then last time.

The bullet hadn't grazed anything. No, it had hit directly in Ben's heart. No doubt about it. It was starting to pour out and stain Ben's previous bandages like crazy. In seconds it was soaked with blood and nearly made him sick at the sight.

Ben's eyes were wide with astonishment as he placed one hand on his chest before collapsing completely against the floor.

"Ben!" Rook lifted him so that he faced him. Ben's lips were slightly parted as he grinned and hacked. His green eyes were small but enough to know that he was still kinda alive.

"Sorry about that partner.. I.. I kinda didn't expect for that to happen..," Ben wheezed and gripped his chest, trying to do anything that would lessen the pain. "I don't think I have much l-longer."

"You can fight this Ben. You can do it, I know," He encouraged and touched his emergency button on his badge. "The authorities are coming. Please hold on."

The teen began to fight for breaths as he curled up and bit his lip harshly, "I c-can't. It's getting to hard t-to b-breatheee."

"Please Ben, just a little longer."

Ben just laughed weakly and punched Rook's shoulder lightly, "S-Sorry I wasn't the g-greatest partn-ner out there. Y-You were the best I c-could have ever w-wished f-f-for.."

"Ben."

Silence.

"Ben?"

More silence until..

"Ben! Wake up Ben, please wake up!"

Ben's eyes closed fully and his head shook like a lifeless doll as Rook pathetically shook him. But all attempts were futile as he remained unresponsive. His rising chest stopped moving and his sensitive ears couldn't pick up a heartbeat inside. He was truly dead.

"Ben!"

Police sirens were heard outside but he didn't pay any attention as his only focus was to make Ben respond. He needed something; a breath, movement, something that still said he was alive. _Something_.

Men entered the building and immediately rushed to clear the area. They soon found Zombozo, Rook and Ben and hurried to assist. Zombozo was cuffed and strapped down, sent off to the nearest police station for further questioning. Paramedics arrived to assist Ben and Rook reluctantly released him, watched as he was set up on a bed and taken away.

The last thing he saw of Ben was his pale face and a smear of blood on the corner of his lip.

* * *

**Hope yall enjoyed that. I like writing death scenes.. something's wrong with me, sorry. Reviews are appreciated!**

**~Tortoro15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Hope**

Recovering from the traumatic incident wasn't easy. Rook was taken for questioning as well and soon released an hour later. Max was awaiting him outside and had softly apologized, already reporting what Rook refused to believe. Ben was dead.

Afterwards, around a week later, a memorial service was held for the teen hero as loved ones, friends, and complete strangers arrived to give their thanks. It was a brief service but it was very special to everyone. Everyone important in Ben's life said small bits and pieces about him and soon enough it was Rook's turn to come up.

He had been dressed in strange earth garments, a suit and tie Max had called it, and walked up to the podem. His eyes faced the crowd as he began, "I had only knew Ben for a short amount of time but it was amazing. Ben has taught me so many new things about this world, lifestyle and basically everything. He was needed for me as I was needed for him. I wish I could have somehow prevented this from happening but Zombozo thought different. Ben will always have a place in my life."

And that was it. News about his death rocked the news and had been on there for weeks, the longest from Will Harangue. But after all the media quieted down, the Plumbers had become a dull job in a matter of weeks. Nothing was entertaining anymore and nothing important. All alien villains had ceased their evil ways for now and everything had become.. quiet.

Rook once again wandered the hall like a lifeless zombie, heading towards the main hall of HQ. He walked in seeing Gwen talking over to Max, excitement clearly in her eyes.

".. believe it! I found a way to restore him!" She cried out in happiness, lifting up to show her spell book.

Max shook his head, "I don't understand Gwen. Isn't that nearly impossible to achieve? Wouldn't you have to use dark spells to do that?"

She sighed, "I do but this isn't that bad. We just need a couple of items before we can do it. But I found another spell we can use to talk to him. He won't be alive but you'll be able to see him and talk to him like before."

"Before? Gwen, promise me this won't have consequences. Please promise me that."

"I promise grandpa. Let's go somewhere private so we can do the spell."

Rook took that chance to walk over to Max and Gwen, greeting them with a forced smile. Resurrecting Ben from the dead? How maddening would that be? "I finished my assignment and if I may ask, what are you both planning?"

Max chuckled, "Just the man I wanted to see. Come, let's go."

The trio marched their way up the hall until Max opened a unused office room. It was pretty large for a office room with a massive amount of empty space in the front of the room. Gwen made her way there and smiled at the room. "Perfect now I need some of your energy so we can start the spell."

Hand in hand, Gwen began to chant the incantation and a small portal began to appear right in front of her. "Evi Avatios!" She finished and watched at the portal brightened and increased in size. She felt her energy drain immesly and could feel the tense between Max and Rook. Frowning she shouted out, "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson."

The portal released a pink orb which soon grew and became a humaniod shape. The shape gained color and soon showed the person they had most missed. It didn't even have a chance to see it's surrounds before it was jumped.

"Ben!" She hugged him tight, refusing to let go. After a while she reluctantly let go, so the other men could see him.

"Kiddo," Max ruffled Ben's hair playfully. The boy looked pretty good now. He was dressed in his favorite jacket and a white shirt with some cargo pants. The previous injuries were gone and he looked the same before the accidents.

Ben smiled, "Yeah, I've missed you guys. It got so boring there.. but I met Grandpa Max's dad and mom."

"Mom and Dad?"

He nodded, "Yeah, they're pretty cool. Unfortunately I found out where you got your taste in food," He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Max rubbed his neck, "Always wanted to keep that a secret."

Bright green eyes glanced at Rook and he grinned, "Hey partner."

"Hello Ben, though we are not technically partners anymore," Rook added.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Way to kill a mood. Thanks for saving me Rook."

"You are very much welcome," He punched his shoulder lightly, "I have missed you very much."

"I can tell, I've been watching everyone since.. you know," He shrugged and looked away, "I'm sorry about.. getting kidnapped. I was watching right outside my room when.. they grabbed me. I should of done something so-"

"Shut up Doofus," Gwen hugged him once more, "I don't care what happened. Just so long as you're with us for a while."

"So I heard that you're thinking of bringing me back," He mumbled, looking away softly.

Sensing his sadness, she grabbed his cheeks so he was forced to meet her eyes, "And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing it's just," Ben sighed, "You have to use dark spells to get me back. They're evil and bad, that's why they call them _dark_. They call for a sacrifice and we don't know them. It could be you have to kill someone to get me back or I come with no memory or something like that. I don't want our family to be more ruined than it already is."

"Ben, it's already ruined. It wasn't your time. You.. You need to come back, understood? I will do anything to get you back," She sobbed as she hugged him tight.

He smiled softly and stroked her hair before his image flickered, "Guess that's it."

"No, you can't leave!" She cried out, refusing to believe that the spell was already wearing off.

"It's okay, you can use that spell to see me anytime. But don't overdo it, kay? I love you guys," He waved goodbye as his silhouette vanished.

Gwen fell onto the ground, tears dripping from her face onto the floor. She shook her head and wiped away her tears, clearly upset. "We should do that spell at Ben's house later. The more people I use energy from, the more longer the spell lasts."

"We can do it tonight if you want. Or tomorrow? That was a pretty exhausting energy drain," Max muttered, scratching his head.

"Tonight. Ben's parents will be so happy," Her green eyes lit up and sighed. "Ben can be so stupid sometimes. Same old Doofus."

"I'll call everyone to meet over there. See you later Gwen.. and please don't do anything that we'll regret, okay?" Gwen nodded and rushed out the door without another word.

Max shook his head slowly and glanced over at Rook, "I'll be expecting you over at the Tennysons' household correct? I've been seeing how you see my grandson."

Rook nearly choked, "Excuse me Magister?"

"Don't play dumb with me Rook, I've seen how you used to look at Ben before everything. I know you feel something for him," He smiled softly.

The alien shook his head, "Is it that noticeable. I did not want anyone to realize.."

"It's alright," He waved away, "I do feel sorry for you though. You should be heartbroken by what happened."

"I am sir. I.. do not want to talk about however. I would like to return to my quarters thank you," Rook mumbled and walked out.

* * *

Everyone had arrived to see Ben once more that night. Sandra and Carl had been ecstatic when informed they could see their son once more in the land of the dead. They had eagerly jumped onto the idea of seeing him and bringing him back soon.

Kevin had also come, happy to see his old best friend again. He had been devesitated when hearing the news of his death and had isolated himself much during that week time. Gwen had helped him out of his funk, taking him to Mr. Smoothy's and buying him one of Ben's old favorite drinks. He had forced it down and kept mumbling, "Wish Ben was here" or "When I see that stupid clown, he'll regret it."

Gwen's family had come, including Ken, who had been happy to miss one of his major exams in college just to see his dead cousin.

Rook had come as well, feeling completely awkward as everyone gathered around the living room and held hands. Gwen's eyes lit up pink as she began to speak the spell once again. The same thing happened like last time, a portal appearing and soon releasing a single soul.

Ben appeared, rubbing his eye and stretching, "Man I'm never used to that. It feels like I'm getting sucked out of t-"

"Ben!" Sandra and Carl hugged him tight as he was forced to endure the inhuman strength hug.

"Mom, Dad!" He nearly choked on his tears as he hugged them tighter. "I.. I can't believe this. I miss you guys so much." He glanced at Gwen and shook his head softly, "Thanks Gwen.. I.. just don't know what to say."

"Just seeing you is enough," She waved off with a smile.

The night consisted of much hugging and talking, saying on how much things had changed without him. Ben never got a moment to himself since whenever he was finished with one conversation, he was immediately pulled into another one. But being dead never got him tired. He was filled with so much energy, he had to get rid of it somehow.

Rook stayed separate from the group and waited for a chance to talk to his old dead partner. He could never get it out of his head that this situation was his entire fault from the beginning. He should of been there for his partner, not seconds away where anything could happen.

He became so dazed in his thoughts that when a ghostly glow-y hand appeared on his shoulder, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Rook, are you okay?"

His orange eyes glanced at his and he nodded softly, "I am alright. I was just waiting for a moment to talk to you."

He grinned and raised his arms out, "Well here I am.. I kinda need to talk to you in private anyways. I was trying to get out of everyone's grasp you know?"

"I understand Ben. So where would you like to go to talk?" He asked, glancing to the window.

"How about my old room? Let's hurry before this spell or whatever finishes. I don't want to be paused midsentence," He grabbed the Revonnahgander's hand and pulled him towards the hallway.

As soon as they were settled and he made sure the door was locked, Ben glanced his way and sighed, "Rook.. I'm sorry about what happened before I die. Honestly. I kinda could tell that Zombozo would have shot me anyway if you did anything. There was a slim chance I was walking out of there alive, so don't blame yourself for anything."

"I had spent days depressed on the matter. I could not get it out of my mind that you were dead. Magister Tennyson tried to get me out of the funk but I could not be freed until Gwen performed that spell thankfully," Rook admitted, looking away.

"Yeah, I've been watching you mostly partner. I tried to give you a sign, anything that showed I was alright, but this was the best thing I got. I.. Rook you meant alot of me when I was alive. You still do but.. I can't really connect to my feelings too much. Somethings just feel.. numb. But I-"

He was interrupted mid sentence as Rook pressed his lips to Ben's and fireworks began to explode in his brain. Even thought he couldn't feel alot of complex emotions, he felt the butterflies entering his stomach and just stabbing him there everywhere.

When they broke apart, he felt as if he was once again human. His eyes half lidded, stared up at Rook and he hugged him tight. "You don't understand how long I waited for that."

"Do not worry, I will not make you wait again," Rook promised as he ruffled the boy's ghostly locks. Ben nudged into his hold and refused to let go. "Does this make us partners?"

"Partners?"

"Or lovers, is another synonym."

"I.. We can be if you want to," Ben grinned. "And on earth, we can it boyfriends and stuff."

"Then do you Ben Tennyson, accept to be my boyfriend?" Rook asked, hugging the boy tightly, preventing escape.

He leaned up and kissed the alien on the nose and nodded, "Of course partner. Always."

* * *

The spell had began to ceased once Rook and Ben had returned to the living room after sharing a couple more kisses together. Gwen could already sense the spell disappearing as she rushed up to her cousin once more.

"I'll bring you back tomorrow. Don't worry," She assured.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Don't forget you have school and everything. College is more important then me. And I'm not worrying, I have too much free time over there," He pointed over to the sky.

He began to vanish and waved goodbye to everyone. When he glanced over at Rook, he winked and finally his image vanished.

"What was that?" Gwen mumbled, looking over at the direction Ben had winked. She had thought her eyes had deceived her but unfortunately it wasn't a lie at all. Ben had winked over at Rook.. What was her crazy cousin planning now? He always had to be doing something, even if he was dead.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Rook lied, pretending to stare at Gwen with confusion.

Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed his arm, dragging him outside. "Don't you dare lie to me Rook. I'm not that blind to see what Ben did. Now what's up? My cousin wouldn't do that without a reason."

The alien rubbed his neck and chuckled, "We may have shared our little secrets with each other."

"Little secrets?" She cocked her head. "What secrets?"

"About our relationship to each other. We both had something very much in common and we are now bonded," He smiled happily, glancing off like a lovestruck school girl.

Her mouth hung agape but she quickly shut it when she realized that Rook and Ben were now very much happy together. Not only was this something to rid of the dark cloud around Ben's death but this was another thing to strive for as she aimed to restore Ben to normal.

She hugged Rook and giggled, "At least this can occupy your time for a while. I just need to find out how to restore Ben quickly for you both."

"Do not rush yourself. I do not want you to get hurt or make a mistake," Rook assured lightly, "Both Ben and I will be perfectly fine. Just do as Ben asked and continue your school studies. It'll be for the best."

Gwen sighed, but reluctantly nodded, "Fine. Just.. if you ever want to see Ben, here." She grabbed her book of spells from her pocket, which was before Charmcaster's and handed it over to him. "This book'll on anyone since it's magic based. I bookmarked the page for you, if you ever want to see Ben again. Just don't over do it, it'll drain you every time you use it so don't use it too often, alright?"

He nodded and smiled back at her, "Thank you Gwen, you truly are fantastic."

"No problem."

* * *

**Thanks for the support guys!**

**~Tortoro15**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Resurrection**

It had been weeks after that day and Rook had used the book to summon his partner every so often. Ben was glad to see him and they both had talked about life and had begun their lifelong relationship. But when the teen disappeared back to where he came from, Rook was beyond tired every time.

This was his routine everyday. Walking up late and hurrying to work. Become excited for the night to come or being completely bored at work. Escaping HQ and returning home, and then summoning Ben for a night long of fun together. It always ended with him falling asleep on the couch.

Ben had noticed his change in his partner and had told him to stop contacting him just to see him. Rook's health was more important than himself coming back. But still his partner wouldn't listen to him and just continue to summon him every night since they had admitted their feelings.

Once again, the dead teen found himself in Rook's arms as they watched a movie. He glanced up at his boyfriend as he poked the alien's arm.

"Rook? Can we talk?"

Exhausted eyes glanced down at worried green ones and he sighed, "Yes Ben? What is it that is wrong?"

"You know what's wrong."

Rook shook his head and stared back at the TV, "Seeing you is more important than myself. I cannot live without you Ben."

"Rook, you are living without me. I'm dead remember? But if you keep continuing this, you know I'll leave you. I can't see you like this anymore, okay?" Ben mumbled and crossed his arms, "You need to focus on yourself instead of me. I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be there with you. Just.. stop summoning me every night."

"But Ben, I-"

"I don't care. I don't want to see you all hurt when I come back or whatever. I want to see my old lovable partner again, not this."

Ben's image flickered, deciding it was time to go. He sighed and kissed his boyfriend's cheek softly, "Don't call me for the next two days alright? I love you and take care of yourself."

He disappeared, leaving Rook feeling a bit numb. What was he going to do without Ben for two days? He almost decided to call Ben tomorrow, but didn't feel like angering his new lover. He just needed to do as he wanted. He needed to fix himself up and look 'alright' for Ben. That shouldn't be too hard right?

* * *

The next two days were surprisingly busy enough to distract him from Ben. He had done what he had wished, making him appear more relaxed and normal instead of tired and stressed. Max had noticed this as well and had patted the Revonnahgander on the back, with full support.

"I see Ben got too you. I'm pretty relieved that you did what he asked of you," He chuckled.

Rook nodded, "I can see what Ben was referring. I feel much better than I have in the last couple of days."

"I can see. My grandson has that effect on people," Max patted him on the back and looked down at his clipboard, "I see we don't have much to do today, so why don't you just patrol around Undertown? That should be enough for today."

"Alright Magister," He agreed.

He had done the same assignment the two days, Rook not sure if Max was trying to be lenient or if there honestly wasn't anything important this week. But nonetheless, he had done as he was told and surprise, there was no crime being committed around the alien town. He had returned home that day, extremely excited to see Ben tonight. He had nearly contacted Ben two nights ago, but had threw the book across the living room and marched to his room.

He flipped through the book until the spell was revealed and he smiled. Seconds later, a ghostly form appeared and Ben was grinning back at him. The teen launched himself at him and both began kissing passionately. They broke apart because of Rook's breathing and the alien ruffled the boy's hair.

"I see you took my advice," Ben smirked goofily. "I'm proud of you; you look way better now."

"Did my appearance not satisfy you before?" Rook muttered sarcastically.

"Nope, you were all depressing and stuff. C'mon you know me. I don't do the boring, tired stuff; especially if I can't get tired," He stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

He took that chance to lock Ben's neck in a tight hold and kissed his forehead, "You know I do not find it nice when others make fun of my appearance. It distraughts me severely."

"Alright tough guy. What do you wanna do tonight? I've been so bored the last couple of days with Grandpa Max's folks," He chuckled and shivered at the thought, "Their food man. It's _sooo_ gross."

"I do not think Magister Tennyson's choice of dietary preferences are nearly as bad as your smoothie selections," Rook added with a chuckle, "Have you been drinking smoothies while you have been there?"

Ben got on his knees to face Rook as his eyes sparkled in excitement, "They have a Mr. Smoothy's there! Well there wasn't in the first place but I heard you can make anything as long as you have an imagination and whatever and I created one like in a second. It was so amazing! They had all the flavors I liked like Pinapple Chocolate or Guava with Pickles and Raisins."

Rook shivered in disgust, "At least you have maintained the Ben taste in flavors."

"Yeah.." He shivered and leaned up close to Rook, lying completely over his chest, "This is the time where I'd love to be human. I can't do anything being like this.. especially with this stupid timer."

"It is alright. Gwen will find a way to restore you back. She has never failed in such a deed like this," He argued and softly kissed the bridge of his nose.

Ben chuckled and nudged his face into the brook of Rook's neck. Feeling comfort and warmth, he snuggled deeper and inhaled the scent of his partner, which spelled of cinnamon and oak trees. The scent.. felt right for Rook thankfully. He had almost fell in a sleep like daze until Rook mumbled something.

"Huh?"

"I had said, I wish we could do something _more_ than this. I do not like that I only have around 15 minutes with you for each night," Rook sighed. "It does get frustrating that I cannot be with you longer."

He nodded, "I know Rook, we just need to trust Gwen. She'll find a way."

"Ben. I do not think I have said this to you yet, but I love you. Is this the correct term on your planet?"

He grinned, "Love you too Rook."

* * *

Gwen had ignored her cousin's demands as she had worked more and more to find the cure to his death. She had searched dozens, hundreds of books within the week, and the week was far from over. She had searched in nearby 'magic' shops which were sometimes useless and other times the opposite. She had even resorted to stealing books from Hex and Charmcaster, since they were highly skilled magicians.

Kevin had frowned upon her attitude to hurry and save Ben, but had ignored it, knowing he was unable to stop her. He had busied himself on his car instead of spending time with her, which was completely fine with Gwen.

Realizing there was nothing in this book, she huffed and threw it on the opposite side of the wall, which held a couple dozens of books on the ground previously. She grabbed another book harshly and flipped through it, scanning anything for resurrecting the dead. But alas, this book was a fraud as well.

She swore this was the day that she would find the spell to help her. She knew it! She couldn't give up, for her cousin's and Rook's being, she wouldn't.

Oh how Rook must be feeling losing the closest thing to a best friend as he could. He had lost his partner and was had lost the ability to admit his feelings to her cousin. But thankfully she had found a spell that could bring him back to see him, even if it was for a couple of minutes. And to her happiness, they had confessed their feelings and were now.. dating.

She hated how it was like a long distance relationship, barely seeing each other so much and unable to do anything 'alone'. She knew her cousin liked to take it slow and it being a long distance wasn't honestly improving their relationship any.

That's why she had dedicated her early mornings, late afternoons and nights to finding any cure that would bond them together once again. She could sense her boyfriend behind her as she kept repeating the same process over and over; grab book, flip through and read, throw it into the corner.

"You know you haven't eaten a proper dinner in days," Kevin noted as he approached her softly. He glanced at the book in her fingers, "A dark book? You've been referring to Hex's and Charmcaster's spellbooks, haven't you? I thought dark spells were forbidden."

Gwen snapped the book closed harshly, the main reason because of her anger for not finding anything yet, and threw it at the large stack of books, "They are. But if I need a spell that would bring back the dead, I need a dark spell book since resurrecting Ben requires a sacrifice."

"A sacrifice? What are we going to sacrifice to save him?" He asked as she grabbed another book and flipped through it.

She didn't answer immediately, her eyes concentrating as she scanned the book quick to move on to the next one. "I don't know. We'll see when I find the right spell."

"Finding the right spell is taking alot out of you. I suggest you take a break and then come back later when you're refreshed. Have you taken a bath yet since his death?"

She shook her head, "No.. I've been working on finding spells in my free time. I don't have time to waste."

"Gwen. That's disgusting. C'mon, take a break. You look and smell terrible," Kevin said, wrinkling his nose, "Ew."

Gwen sighed, knowing that her boyfriend was right. She was pretty disgusting now.. she needed a break from the constant exasperation of finding spells. Maybe one night would be alright for her to calm down. "Way to make a girl feel great. Fine, I'll listen to your today but tomorrow I'm hitting the books again. What did you make for dinner?"

"That's a surprise. Take a shower first and by then dinner should be ready. Take your time. There's no rush," He leaned in and gave a kiss to her forehead. "Now go freshen up or else."

She was done in record time, partially because she felt starved since she had skipped many meals in the last couple of days. Kevin was done with dinner as she approached, wringing her hair in her towel.

"Wow, you went all out," Kevin had created a chicken casserole, which smelled and looked pretty good. She was impressed; he usually never made dinner for the both of them. He poured some soda in two solo cups and lit a candle, as he quickly pulled her chair out.

"Anything for my girl," He grinned, scooping out her helping and dropping it on her plate. Steam poured out from the food, which told her it hadn't been pulled out of the oven long ago. "Now don't waste any food. Eat as much as you want, I made more in the oven."

She raised her brow and picked at the food with her fork, "What's the occasion? You've never made me a home dinner before."

"I just thought you could use something good for a change. You didn't look pretty good earlier. You just need to take a small break for a while, so why not now?" He winked and poured his helping.

"I don't know. I just felt sorta suspicious that you'd make me food now.. You should make this more often. It's pretty good," She smiled, continuing to shove more food down her throat. She didn't mind that it was hot, since she hadn't had a decent meal in ages. She was glad to know someone was looking out for her, when she wasn't. That's why Kevin was perfect. He knew just want to do to make her happy.

Dinner was done, Gwen eating a large portion of the food Kevin had made. He didn't mind at all and had slept beside her in bed, both curled together with exhaustion. But he grew suspicious when he had nearly fell asleep and felt her shuffle beside him. He opened his eye slightly to see Gwen pull out a book beside her and flip through it once again.

He mentally groaned. Couldn't he have one day without Gwen trying to kill herself with books? Ben was fine! Even though he was dead, nothing was wrong. He just was dead.

He jumped when he felt Gwen shuffle again, reaching for yet another book to flip through. Great, Tennyson even bothered his girlfriend when he was dead.

But he couldn't help but be sad as well. Ben was his best friend, he was the guy that had changed his life, not Gwen. Without Ben, he could have been dumped like trash bag on the street and kept on living his old criminal life. He owed it to Gwen to half agree on his new character, but he was thankful that Ben agreed to give him a second chance.

Ben was the nicest guy out there and he hated to know that he had died doing what he loved.

His eyes fell as he glanced up once more at his girlfriend before falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

The next day was apparently the same like all the others. His girlfriend was missing once more, caught up in the readings of spellbooks. He sighed to himself and rubbed his face as he got out of bed.

Today was luckily Saturday and he was off the entire weekend, which meant Gwen and himself were together the entire day. But it was only him that wanted to hang out, since she was occupied.

He cursed the stupid person that invented spellbooks. How many spells were there in the universe? A thousand?

But he allowed himself to freshen up before making a quick breakfast for both of them. No doubt he would have to struggle to pull Gwen from those cursed books again.

Kevin was popping frozen waffles into the toaster and grabbing orange juice when he heard a loud scream. He froze and immediately darted to the small library where all the books were held. Was Gwen hurt? Did she accidentally read the wrong spell?

He skidded to the door and nearly broke the door from it's latches. He had already absorbed some wood from the wall and was ready to pound anything that was hurting his girlfriend only to see.. nothing was wrong. She was sitting against the wall, continuing to read one book repeatedly. He warily walked over to her and glanced at the paragraph she was continuing to read, only to realize it was in a strange language he was unaware of.

"Gwen? Are.. are you okay?" He asked.

She grinned and glanced at him with bright green eyes, "I found it Kevin! The spell that's going to help Ben!"

"You did?" His eyes were wide with shock as he stared at her, "Are you sure? I mean-"

"I'm sure Kevin! But this requires a small sacrifice of power but we'll be able to do it. Ben'll be back tonight and I..," She hugged her boyfriend tightly and kissed him full on the lips. Kevin couldn't help but be mesmerized and return it back more passionately, breaking it in a couple seconds.

"So what are we waiting for?"

She grinned back at him and snatched back the book, "C'mon, we gotta call everyone."

"First, you eat breakfast and then we'll leave," Kevin promised, "The waffles are getting cold."

* * *

And true to his promise, they had left after breakfast, heading towards Rook's home. She had contacted him only, since she didn't want everyone to know so suddenly. Rook had nearly hyperventilated when he received the news and Gwen had nearly thought he had gotten a heart attack. But he came out of his shock, only to say to hurry up before hanging up.

In less than an hour, they had arrived outside Rook's apartment and rushed inside without even knocking.

They found Rook eating and making a large breakfast, which they suspected wasn't for either of them. They knew once they resurrected Ben, Rook would want private time alone but unfortunately that could wait til later in the night.

Gwen had ordered the boys to clear out the living room, taking out any valuables that might get damage as she performed the ritual. They had done it without another word and sat behind her as she faced the leather couch Rook had.

Closing her eyes, she began to chant, "_Reducens ad sacrificium mortuos!_" Her body lit up as a large vortex appeared on the ground and began to conduct electricity widely. Her anodite body appeared and she created a ball of energy from her chest and began to aim it at the portal. She threw it at it and it began to explode.

She clenched her teeth as she felt her power drain drastically but from the corner of her eye she could see a pink soul appear. The portal began to disappear and the soul began to take shape and color.

"Ben..?"

Gwen felt her vision blur as she passed out from exhaustion.

But the soul in front of her continued to grow solid. First it's frame appeared and then clothes, color and everything else. Once it settled, they were looking at the body of Ben Tennyson on the floor.

"Ben!" Rook rushed up to his boyfriend and touched his neck, hoping for a sign that he was indeed alive oncemore. And to his complete surprise, there was one. A strong, solid heartbeat. Ben was alive. The alien grabbed him and hugged him tight refusing to let go as reality began to set in. Gwen had done it. She had brought back his lover.

"Gwen?" Kevin kneeled beside her and touched her lightly. He could see the rise and fall of her chest which meant she was fine. But he had to wonder; what sacrifice had she just made?

A small movement from Rook's arms and he gasped as he saw Ben stir. Bright green eyes- the eyes he had fallen in love with over and over, stared up at him with confusion. "R-Rook?"

"Ben, you are alright!" He smiled as he hugged him once more. "I cannot believe you are alive oncemore. I had thought this spell would not work, but Gwen was correct. She has brought you back." He leaned down and gave Ben a passionate kiss, "From now on, you are not to do anything solo. You must be near me at all times."

"Okay fuzzy, I got your point," Ben chuckled as he got to his feet. He wobbled at first and Rook and stood there in case he needed assistance. But thankfully Ben had gotten the hang of it quickly and glanced down at Gwen, "What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

Rook sighed, "I do not know. She had fallen unconscious right as you began taking shape. But I am aware she is indeed alive. You do not have to worry that."

"Oh thank goodness," He wiped his forehead relieved.

Kevin began to move away from his girlfriend, settling her down on the couch. "She'll be okay. Just needs awhile to rest," The ruffian took notice of Ben and grinned, "Nice to see you again bud. I was starting to miss you and your crazy Mr. Smoothy flavors again."

The brunette smirked, "Thanks Kev. I like to know that's what you remember me for. But now that you reminded me of that, I could kill for some Mr. Smoothy's."

"Later Beloved," Rook kissed Ben's temple, "Now you must eat. I have prepared you a large buffet so suit your needs. Then you can rest; afterwards I will accommodate you to Mr. Smoothy's and perhaps the Burger Shack."

"This is why I love you," Ben hugged his neck and darted towards the kitchen. Rook shook his head lightly as he followed after the resurrected teen.

Gwen awoke minutes later and groaned in pain. She rubbed her head until she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

She glanced over at Kevin and nodded, "I'm fine.. Ben. Where's Ben?"

He grinned, "Ben's alright. The spell worked and you brought Ben back. He and Rook are sleeping together in Rook's room. I wouldn't bother them until later though."

She sat up and stretched, "Did Ben eat all the food or is there anything left?"

"You're lucky I hurried and snatched food before Ben could come. He ate everything; being dead must of starved him," He handed her a plate of sandwiches, "I tried one, Rook makes a mean sandwich."

Gwen rolled her eyes and grabbed one, feasting on all of them until they disappeared. She didn't realize how thirsty she was until Kevin brought her a cup of juice and kissed her. She was glad at least someone was looking out for her while her cousin and Rook were in the other room. Kevin could be such a sweet heart sometimes.

An hour later, Kevin and Gwen were relaxing and watching TV together. A loud creek from the end of the hall, alerted that someone was coming out of the bedroom. Gwen's eyes darted to the hallway but didn't want to seem to eager to see her cousin. She was just so happy. She _had_ bought him back. That deserved a pat on the back at least.

Rook came out to her slight disappointment and he seemed to sense this as he yawned, "Ben is waking up. He is changing into a new set of clothes." And as he finished that sentence, Ben walked out, looking exhausted but perfectly fine.

Gwen rushed out of her boyfriend's arms and into her cousins and she hugged him tight, "Ben! You're.. I can't believe this."

Ben grinned, "Yeah, thanks Gwen. I can't thank you enough for doing this. This means the world to me.. and Rook."

"I'm glad I brought you two together," She kissed her cousin's cheek, "Now don't do anything stupid. This spells only one per person okay?"

The teen nervously laughed, "You're kidding right? Right?"

Gwen didn't answer and smirked as she walked back to Kevin. The ruffian glanced at Rook, "You're headed to Mr. Smoothy's? It's cool if we join you right?"

"Of course Kevin. You and Gwen are allowed come anywhere with us."

"Not including the bedroom," Ben snickered as he leaned on Rook. The Revonnahgander blushed a dark red as he put a hand on Ben's mouth, preventing him from saying more.

Kevin and Gwen laughed at the two and proceeded to their car outside. The Plumbers followed after them and jumped into the Proto-Truk. Ben nearly sobbed at the sight of the truck, "Man did I miss this thing. You don't understand how good it is to be human again."

"I bet is a huge relief," Rook noted as he started the car.

"Yeah," He sighed, "You don't understand how much I missed you Rook. I was going to admit my feelings in the hospital but.. I just couldn't find any courage and by then Zombozo had kidnapped me already. I should of said something.. maybe this would have never happened."

"Ben do not doubt yourself. I was going to confess as well but I was thinking that if I did, you would tell Magister Tennyson and I would be removed as your partner. I could not take the chance, you mean to much for me Ben," He scratched his head, "But I am glad we have confessed and are together. The pain in my chest has disappeared since then."

Ben chuckled, "You're a sure sight for sore eyes. Now c'mon. There's a Blueberry Nectar smoothie with my name on it!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once they had reached their destination, Ben had rushed towards the stand, ordering as many smoothies as he could drink. He brought out two trays with around 12 smoothies on each. Setting them down on the table, he grinned and passed out smoothies.

"You wouldn't believe what happened when I got in line," Ben laughed as he sipped on his drink.

"Whatcha do now Tennyson?" Kevin mumbled with a shake of his head.

"I kinda scared the man ordering since he thought I was dead. I don't think it was a great idea for me to reveal myself to him just yet," He burped loud and began on his second one.

Rook stared at Ben with disgust, "I would still like to know how you are able to digest most of these smoothies."

He shrugged, "Who knows? I have the stomach of Grandpa Max."

Halfway during their hangout, a building exploded behind them and Ben sighed, "Villains always have to threaten someone. Just like old times huh?"

Gwen nodded and set down her drink, "Just like old times. C'mon guys."

They rushed towards the scene as a large crowd of humans appeared around. Pushing through the bodies, the quartet paused in front of them as they stared at the site in front of them.

Zombozo, grinned happily as he jumped out of the building with his circus group, with a large stash of money. He laughed and stared at the crowd, pleased to see all the scared and horrified faces of the people. Until his eyes stopped four specific people did his smile drop.

"B-Ben T-Tennyson? Impossible, I killed you! You should be dead!" The clown stared in horror.

Ben stepped in front of everyone as the crowd laid eyes on him. Some began whispering in shock and some in happiness. Their hero had returned from the dead!

"You would think that huh? Looks can always deceive," Ben slapped down on his wrist, only to realize the omnitrix was missing. "Great, I get resurrected and I don't get an omnitrix."

Gwen tapped the teen on the shoulder and grabbed something from her pocket, "You're extremely lucky I was able to get the omnitrix off. I didn't want to touch it since I knew you'd come back and here you are. Sorry I forgot to give it to you earlier."

He slipped on the watch and grinned when Zombozo hadn't moved. "Guess who's back? And better than ever!"

He slapped down on the faceplate and transformed into Rath, who stomped towards the clown. "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING ZOMBOZO, WHO SHOT ME TWO WEEKS AGO AND IS CURRENTLY ROBBING A BANK.. KILLING ISN'T COOL!" The cat alien jumped onto the clown and began repeatedly slamming him into things, such as light poles, mailboxes and buildings. The clown didn't make a move to fight back as his energy was spent, trying to relieve the pain.

He finished when he slammed Zombozo into the asphalt and returned back to Ben. The teen looked sheepishly at his friends and put his arms up, "Well that was easy."

As if on cue, Zombozo's gang, appeared from the ashes, each with a sack of money behind their backs. Frightwig's eyes widened at the sight of Ben and pointed at him, "You're alive! Unbelievable! I thought Zombozo killed you!"

"Tennyson's alive?" Acid Breath huffed, "Knew it was too good to be true."

"Get him! The boss'll be more happy to know we helped kill him a second time," She ordered, jumping from the debris and towards Ben. "This is going to be good."

Ben's fingers waved over the omnitrix faceplate and was shocked to see the trio slowly approach them. Gwen, jumping into gear, lifted up her palms, ready to develop a shield to protect them until she realized her fingers weren't responding with mana energy.

Her eyes widened in fear, surprise and shock. Now she knew why the spell worked. It required a sacrifice..

"Ben, turn into something!" She yelled out.

Ben fingers played with the dial until he turned into Diamondhead and grinned, flying into action once more.

Kevin, realizing something was wrong, turned to his girlfriend and grabbed her wrists. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, tears slowly pooling out of her eyes. She couldn't wrap her mind around that idea.. she just couldn't right. It was a part of her, how could she lose it?

"What's wrong?" He repeated with a more worried and louder tone.

She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed, "I lost my powers."

* * *

After Ben had easily defeated the clown gang, he was surprised to see a death look from Kevin. His face scrunched up with confusion until the ruffian, yelled and rushed towards Ben, pinning him against a car. Kevin's olive black eyes pierced into his green ones with pure hatred, "You did this to her! You made her lose her powers!"

"Huh?" He managed to say before he was roughly shoved into the car again.

"I knew we shouldn't have brought you back! I knew it was a bad idea from the start!" He shrieked, pulling back a fist and aiming it towards his exfriend's face.

Ben's eyes clenched shut and winced, ready for the pain that would erupt on his face. But when none came, he hesitantly opened his eye to see Rook had blocked the fist inches from his nose.

"Do not dare touch him," His boyfriend muttered before shoving the half osmosian back. The teen fell onto the floor but got up, ready to fight his girlfriend's cousin's boyfriend. Just before they could jump into a brawl, Ben jumped in front of them, a hand over his omnitrix aimed at Kevin.

"I didn't do _anything_ Kevin! What are you talking about?" Ben exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. Once glance at his cousin and he widened his eyes, darting towards her in worry. "Gwe-"

Kevin tackled him down before he could touch her, hissing in his ear, "You made her resurrect you. You made her lose her powers cause of you!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH KEVIN!" Gwen screamed, wiping the tears away. She got to her feet and walked to her boyfriend and cousin, who was released from her boyfriend's iron grip. "It's not Ben's fault."

"Bu-"

"It's not his fault. I brought him back. He had nothing to do with it. I knew there was consequences to what I did for Ben and I still took the risk. I did it for Ben and Rook," She finished. "I don't feel sorry for what I did. Not even a little bit."

Kevin, who relaxed, turned to a beat up Ben and Rook, who looked at him with glares. The teen sighed and scratched his neck, "Uh.. sorry for.. ya know, attacking you guys."

Ben frowned, "That still wasn't a reason to just plain do that to us. Not cool."

"Agreed, that was not cold."

"Cool," He corrected.

Rook looked at Ben confused, "Cool?"

"Earth expression, Rook. Not the time."

"Oh."

"I just panicked. It was the moment," Kevin explained sheepishly.

"Mmmhh," The teen boy rolled his eyes. "What do we do now? About Gwen?"

Gwen gave a glance at him, "What do you mean?"

"You can't fight with us like this. You'll get hurt," He noted.

"It doesn't matter. You fought when you weren't armed either," She crossed her arms.

Ben's expression turned dark, "And ended up myself in the hospital! Then got myself killed. Remember that? I don't want to see you get hurt, especially how I did."

"Zombozo isn't after me, remember?" Gwen sighed, "I know you mean well but I'm not that big hero you think I am. That's you Ben. I can protect myself.. I have Kevin too."

The teen opened his mouth to reply but closed it knowing he didn't want to put his relationship with Gwen on a stretch. He forced a smile and nodded, "Well, I'm gonna go spend some time with Rook, if that's alright. Me and him haven't done anything for a while."

Gwen smiled and narrowed her eyes, having a feeling of what her cousin actually meant. Allowing it to slide, she nodded and waved goodbye to Rook and quickly embraced her cousin. "Don't do anything stupid doofus."

Her and Kevin soon left, leaving Rook and Ben completely alone beside the Proto-Truk. Ben gave a goofy look to Rook, "So got any good movies at your place?"

* * *

Upon arriving at Rook's home, Ben immediately tackled Rook with deep kisses and tight hugs. He couldn't believe how much he missed being alive ever since he and Rook had gotten together that perfect night.

"Ben," Rook chuckled, ruffling the boy's chocolate brown hair. "What has gotten into you?"

He gave a seductive look towards his boyfriend. "What? I can't have any fun now? I just got brought back to life and stuff. You don't know how good it feels to be alive again."

"Do you not want to inform your parents and others on your whereabouts?" Rook asked with a smile.

"Why would I do that if I could be with you tonight?" He smirked and kissed Rook's face gently.

".. I can tell what you are trying to accomplish Ben. Are.. are you sure about this?" He mumbled quietly as the only answer he received was a seductive look. Ben's breath on his neck was hot as green eyes pondered into orange.

Ben then removed himself from his boyfriend and sighed to himself. "I'm not sure about anything anymore. I never thought the world could actually affect me until I was killed by Zombozo. It was then, I realized that everything affects other things too. Small decisions could change the entire future of the world. I saw the world closer than ever before.. it was amazing. My life's only a small portion of that large span of amazement. But I do know, I love you more than anything." He chuckled to himself softly. "I guess that's pretty cheesy huh? You know what I figured out? That it wasn't just a coincidence that we met each other; that Grandpa Max paired us up together; that we connected so well, fighting and just us personally. It was destiny. Any other choice wouldn't have effected the outcome of us meeting each other. The only choice that could have changed everything was you not becoming a Plumber."

"Then I am beyond glad that I had chosen the correct path."

Ben playfully punched the Revonnahgander, "Dunno. Just feel in a feathery food, I guess."

".. Would you like to continue?" He asked softly, "If you would like too."

"Did I push you into it?"

"Not at all," Rook assured with a smile, adding his own seductive look.

The teen jumped onto the alien and started adding his small kisses until Rook's instinct took over and forced the boy onto the couch, trailing kisses from his lips onto his neck. Once he reached the annoying fabric of Ben's shirt, he automatically stopped and pulled off the material, immediately returning back to kissing his body.

Ben, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. He melted onto every caress, kiss, everything that Rook managed to do that made him a pooling whimpering mess underneath his lover. When Rook had managed to take off his shirt, he arched into the alien's touched, loving every second of it.

Once the foreplay had reached its climax, Rook stared deeply into his partner's eyes and kissed his lips once. "Would you still like to continue?"

He gave him his most annoyed look and rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

His eyes widened, "You would not?"

Ben laughed and kissed his nose, "It's called sarcasm, dude. You don't know how much I want this."

"I can understand," Rook lifted up Ben from the couch and carried him bridal style towards his bedroom. Ben hadn't ever been in Rook's room before and seeing it was a pure surprise. He wasn't honestly sure what Rook kept in his room but he wasn't surprised to see a Proto-Tool hanging from the wall, along with an extra Proto-Suit. Looking at the nightstand, there was a couple of photos of his family from Revonnah and a couple of himself with Rook. His eyes widened. He hadn't known Rook kept pictures of both of them.

"I like your pictures," He commented, still studying a couple. Once was from when they finished their first mission and word had spread around the media that they had began a partnership together with the Plumbers. Another was from them ending the war with the Incurseans, which he had been completely nervous about. He wasn't sure how most of the humans had taken the war and he was sure it wasn't going to end well. But with Rook behind his back, he had successfully explained what had happened and the deal made with Attea that had ended the war. Ben had been making his signature poses while Rook had just been plain smiling at the camera.

Rook chuckled, "Yes. I do keep some of the newspaper clippings that I find around. They remind me of how I become your partner. They happened to help me get through your death, by remembering all the good times."

"That's sweet," Ben kissed his cheek.

The Revonnahgander laid his lover onto the bed and started to strip himself of his Proto-Suit, leaving him only in underwear. Ben had also removed his remaining garments, leaving green boxers that he had remembered he had put on the day he had died. Throwing the clothing onto the floor, Rook tackled Ben into bed, kissing him more and more, touching him softly that made his brain go nuts.

The most daring move he managed to do was grabbing Ben's private parts, which left him in a pleasured mess.

Ben arched back and moaned, mumbling, 'do it again.'

Doing it once more, he managed to continue his menstruations, which quickly hardened Ben and himself. Once he knew he Ben was going to reach his climax, he abruptly stopped and stripped them of their last pieces of clothing, now leaving them completely bare against once another.

He began to prepare Ben, slowly building up against his thigh before slowly asking permission to continue. A small nod and Rook slipped his finger inside leaving an uncomfortable burning feeling inside. Ben squirmed in place, looking at Rook to make sure he was completely sure about this being a part of the act.

A second finger was added and he felt the burn increase. There was a small pinch of pain but not enough for him to cry out in pain. A couple seconds later, a third was inserted, leaving Ben to clutch Rook's forearm harshly.

"Rook.." He warned before the fingers were extracted and Rook positioned himself at his entrance.

"Are you 100% sure about this Ben?" He asked gently.

He hesitated for a second before nodding confidently. Who knew if he could ever do this again with someone he could call his mate? Rook was honestly the only person Ben had ever felt true feelings for.

Rook slowly entered, watching as Ben's face scrunch up in pain. Once he was buried to the end, he watched as Ben's grip tightened on him again. The omnitrix wielder slowly nodded, as Rook began his slow but steady pace.

Ben felt completely weird when Rook had began thrusting into him slowly. He wasn't honestly sure what was so enjoyable about sex anyway? Wasn't there suppose to be-

A pleasureful feeling shot through his spine as he arched back and cried out. He panted and moaned, "R-Rook." Rook had stopped for a moment, afraid that he had hurt his partner. Until Ben's green eyes opened and he grinned, "Don't stop dude. Keep going!"

Rook didn't need another 'yes' to continue, since he removed himself and then forced himself back. His prostate was hit once more and Ben screamed.

He wasn't sure what was better.

Seeing his partner enjoying it as much as he was.. or that they were now complete lovers.

He wasn't going to ever lose Ben again. Not for as long as he lived.

He thrusted with much force, his pace nearing climax. He could feel Ben tightening around himself almost to the point of breakage.

The same was happening to Ben as he felt a painful coil in his stomach tighten. The look of his partner's face as he continued his thrusts and just the feeling of him getting taken was enough to throw him overboard as he screamed his lover's name.

Rook, felt Ben's liquid spread on his stomach and Ben grip his member tightly. He climaxed as well, filling Ben with his own fluid.

The two collapsed in a heap of meat on the bed, the stench of sweat and sex overtaking the room. Rook touched Ben's cheek with his thumb and kissed his nose. "You are indeed amazing."

"Not as amazing as you kitty cat," He snickered, leaning over so his head laid on the Revonnahgander's chest. Rook's arms wrapped around the teen as he began to feel drowsy. It wasn't even a minute til both fell asleep in a very tight embrace.

* * *

_This story is now M+ rated now. I'm bad at these kind of scenes so sorry._


End file.
